If The SpidersWeb
by maniicFuzz
Summary: If the spider-web between dark and light was broken, what would become of us?


If the spider-web between dark and light was broken, what would become of us?

Inheritance. It happens to all of us, even Thanto and Natla. Promptly after imprisoning their Olympian ancestors in a mirror, the twins created their own world and race; the Apeirs. However, they shared the same family heirlooms- power, and emotions. Ultimate power combined with hate, envy or even love is a perilous experiment solely resulting in corruption. As predicted, Thanto and Natla frequently argued, resulting in vicious wars and unnecessary fatalities. Therefore they decided to split their world and people between themselves to reinstate harmony. Natla's world became Ourano, and Thanto's became Stygion. The mirror became a boundary between the two worlds. Although it couldn't be crossed because of its high concentration of pure power, if through some inconceivable method it was broken, the devastation it would cause would not be amendable.

Many ages after this event, Lumin strode through the street. His tight silk suit clung to the shape of his body, from his fast paced feet to his protruding shoulders. A thick belt, encrusted with stones, smothered his waist. Its bright buckle gleamed happily and boasted its recently buffed silver. A pair of delicate hands, clenched into balls fought through the dense air. His face was pure as snow- pale, soft, clean. Silvery lips held tight; forbid a stream of words. Two eyes, each one were dark puddles one may see abandoned on the pavement. Upon his head combed tufts of sunlight bowed. However, above all, a translucent silver-hued disc stood valiantly above Lumin's head.

The young man had quickened his pace; there was a reason. He soon reached a spindly pathway dotted with exotic growths. Towards these his feelings were only apathetic: the flowery scent did not ease his yearning. Lumin trampled upon the plants and hurried down the path. As he came to its end he was greeted by an amiable light whose inconceivable radiance stung his ogling eyes.

Stepped forward, he gazed at the colossal beauty towering above him. His nimble fingers fumbled the elaborate frame. Each piece exquisitely crafted; a dark base, swirling patterns, tiny speck of colour revolving around miniature orbs. This masterpiece was once clamed to have been created by a pitiable beggar by the name of God. However the true craftsman, Uranus, promptly eliminated God. Lumin was overwhelmed with respect. He transferred his tranquil gaze to the object with-in the frame. A product of ultimate power- the Bimegalo Mirror. Lumin stared into it, but it was not Lumin who stared back.

The reflection was familiar: they had gazed into each others eyes endlessly on numerous occasions. His hands knew nothing of her, she was a stranger; his eyes and ears knew her as a friend, a good friend; but his heart new the truth. Lumin's heart understood the hot flushes, understood the newly found stuttering, and understood what it meant. Lumin eyes her. The fitted black dress laid parallel to the contours of her body; each curve was perfectly outlined. Her dark skin blended in with the black background, enticing red flames danced freely upon her head. Dark red eyes stared through the mirror. This girl, Achula, was Lumin's desire.

She spoke in soft sensuous sounds,

"Are you ready?"

"Always", replied Lumin, as he nodded.

They then chanted in complete unison,

"Agora eisoptro, agora eisoptra,

And eht gyno mon,

agora eisoptro, agora eisoptra."

The mirror shook uncontrollably- as if it were shivering with fright. It then shattered; shards of power burst out, free from their prison. The colours of the spectrum slowly bled into the milky sky. All that was left was an empty frame. Lumin held Achula in his strong but gentle arms, their lips danced, unaware of the dilemma that they had just concocted…

Above them a snowy feathered-friend attained a shard of power through the heart- it fell through the air, its last song interrupted by the sound of it gurgling blood.

Rhys Dore 10HTO


End file.
